1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, battery packs have been variously used as power sources of portable electronic devices. As the portable electronic devices are used in various fields, demands on battery packs are rapidly increasing. The battery packs can be charged/discharged a plurality of times, and, accordingly, are economically and environmentally efficient. Thus, the use of the battery packs is encouraged.
As small size and light weight of electronic devices are desired, small size and light weight of battery packs are also desired. However, since a material such as lithium having high reactivity is provided to the inside of the battery pack, the small size and light weight of the battery pack is limited due to the safety of the battery pack. Accordingly, a variety of studies have been conducted to develop a battery pack that can implement a small size and light weight while improving the safety thereof.